


Dying

by alyzaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: Jisung is dying, and the dreamies are distraughtOrThe dreamies reflect on their feelings about their baby chick, Jisung.
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Big trigger warning!! 
> 
> A lot of people die in this, there's mentions of self harm, theres mentions of suicide. You were warned in the tags and here, so please if any of these topics will trigger you, do not read this. Its mostly a vent for me because i feel like shit rn, so uhh sorry lol
> 
> Also no this wasn't proofread so im sorry for any mistakes or if it seems "rushed". It's not supposed to be a masterpiece, honestly. 
> 
> ALSO i know this plot is done a lot, and im not trying to copy anyone. Again, this is just a vent piece that i want to share. Im sorry if it reminds you of a certain work, but feel free to leave me links to them!! I'd love to read others take on this very vague "x is dying" plot!! I honestly love them sm ❤

Jisung was dying. 

It was slow, and it was painful. But it was happening. Only the dreamies knew, though. And really, that's what hurt the most. 

Chenle was the most distraught, not being able to stand the sight of his best friend so weak, and so tired. It had him crying to his 127 hyungs almost twice a week. But the catch was, he wasn't allowed to tell them who it was. 

Jaemin felt like a horrible Hyung. He felt like he could do more for the sick boy. He felt sick just thinking about losing his baby chick, and it made him regress a lot, the stress just eating at him. After months of this,there were very few moments where Jaemin was "big". And every time little Jaemin would cry outside Jisung's door because he wasn't able to play with him. 

Haechan just felt like he had to keep to himself, only occasionally letting Johnny or Doyoung in to comfort him when he absolutely felt like breaking, but that was only about once a month. 

Jeno wanted to punch himself. He wanted to leave. He had started to hurt himself, to bring at least some of Jisungs pain onto himself. Jisung knew, and it somehow hurt more. 

Renjun felt like the worst hyung. Sure, Jaemin would argue with that, but he kept to himself, making sure no one knew his pain. It was about Jisung. He cared about Jisung, not himself. He was being selfish. It hurt. His chest hurt as he sobbed in the bathroom, puking his guts out to relieve some of the aching in his stomach when he sees the sick boy. 

And Mark? Mark felt terrible for leaving dream. He didn't want too, knowing Jisungs condition.. But he really didn't have a choice. It tore him up to hear Jisung sob over the phone, begging him to at least visit the dorm.. But he was so busy. Sm had him overworked, and it caused problems. He'd almost relapsed one time before Taemin caught him and wouldn't let him out of his sight. He didn't want to lose another person he was so close to the same way, especially when he knew exactly what he felt. 

The dark aura around the dreamies continued until Jisung was found dead one morning by Chenle, who was in such a state of shock he went selectively mute. He terminated his contract with SM and eventually came out and wrote about the mistreatment Jisung faced. 

Jaemin took the place as the maknae, and graduated with the other members, the stress obviously hurting him, but he couldn't regress. Everytime he did he just saw Jisungs face and it made him want to throw up from sadness, so he just chose not too, and it was hard. 

Haechan drowned himself in work. He never took breaks and almost passed out on stage multiple times. He wasn't the same Haechan he was before, and fans noticed. 

Jeno just left. He lived life off the grid after the funeral and nobody heard from him after, until it was released he jumped off the sm building. He always did want to fly. 

Renjun didn't leave either, but he did always think of their maknae. He felt like he could have done more. He and Mark both, but when Mark finally relapsed and bled a little too much, that was Renjuns breaking point. He went insane after that, the depressive episode so bad he didn't leave his room for months. He felt like he was rotting from the inside out. SM eventually terminated his contract and made him leave, but nothing changed. His parents didn't want to deal with him so they threw him into an asylum, where he was fed placebos and met one of his most respected hyungs, 

Jung Hoseok of BTS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another note!! Uhh if ur wondering why hobi is here i have a story on wattpad (@hopessope) that will explain it!! It hasn't been updated since august, but im trying my best ok 💀


End file.
